Ultimo beso
by tobi es un buen chico
Summary: Se ve muy triste. Me gustaria poder calmar su dolor. Yo entiendo como se siente perder a tu familia/// ItaSaso ONESHOT


**~AU~**

**Andaba maniaco y se me vino esta idea cuando iba caminando y se escuchaban los golpes que hacían mis tenis por toda la calle jaja. Además de que el psicólogo me contó una historia parecida pero es muy diferente a la que estoy a punto de escribir.**

**Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishimoto-sama.**

**Advertencias: Fic no apto para Omofobicos, tiene contenido yaoi (chicoxchico). Alto contenido de angustia lea bajo su propio riesgo, no pago la ida al psicólogo (enserio cobran muy caro ¬¬)**

**Pareja: ItaSaso**

**Narrado desde el punto de vista de Sasori.**

Voy al psicólogo T0T- **narración común**

"Voy al psicólogo T0T"-** diálogos**

**[Y no estoy loco]- tonterías del autor**

**Esta vez mi nee-chan no me ayudo lo hice yo solito porque ella dice que Sasori solo es de Deidara y viceversa.**

Ultimo beso

Se ve muy triste. Itachi, como me gustaría ir a consolarte **[en el buen sentido de la palabra, no mal piensen ¬w¬] **te observo desde mi pupitre que esta un poco apartado de ti. Te vez mal.

Me entere que tu familia entera murió en un incendio hace dos semanas. Debe ser duro. Te entiendo, yo tambien perdí a mis padres. Pero aun tengo a mi abuela. Tu ya no tienes a nadie. Solo a tu hermano menor, pero el no vive con tigo.

Estas muerto en vida, eres mas serio de lo que eras antes. Creo que podré ayudarte. Nada me gustaría mas que estar cerca de ti.

La campana suena y todos empezamos a recoger nuestras cosas, mi amigo Deidara se acerca a mi.

"Hey Sasori vamos a la cafetería, vienes un?"

Veo que Itachi sale del salón. De seguro se dirige a la fuente que esta en medio del patio de la escuela. Siempre lo veo ahí.

"No gracias Deidara, tengo una cosa que hacer" –le contesto. Al parecer el se dio cuenta de lo que queria hacer y sonríe dulcemente.

"Harás bien Sasori un, Itachi necesita apoyo"-se fue de ahí. A veces me pregunto como hace eso, es como si leyera mi mente, es mi mejor amigo no me debe sorprender.

Recojo mis cosas y salgo del salón rumbo al jardín. Itachi esta ahí, bajo los árboles de cerezo. Me acerco a el. Parece no notarlo. Observa una flor caer al agua de la fuente formando una estela alrededor.

"Itachi"-pronuncie su nombre suavemente

"Sasori?"-dice con la voz apagada sin mirarme

"Yo solo venia... es que te veo muy triste"-no pude terminar la primera frase

"Sasori... todos saben lo que paso"-dijo con la voz hecha un hilo-"Por favor, no quiero mas pésames, solo me lastiman mas"

"Yo solo queria decirte que te entiendo"-dije-"Pero si quieres estar solo, lo comprendo... perdón"-dije comprensivo. No queria molestarlo.

Di media vuelta alejándome de ahí. Sentí que me tomaban de la muñeca. Voltee.

"No, espera... quédate-me dijo con la mirada baja. Obedecí

Nos sentamos en una de las bancas que habían frente a la fuente. Como Itachi no pronunciaba palabra alguna, decidi hablar primero.

"Yo... perdí a mis padres"-el me miro-"Solo tengo a mi abuela pero ella no puede llenar el vació que dejaron"-"Itachi... comprendo lo que es quedase sin nada, y se que es muy doloroso..."-no pude continuar. Sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban. Era Itachi. Correspondí ese abrazo.

"Yo tambien te comprendo"- me dijo mientras una fina lagrima salia de sus ojos

Asi estuvimos, abrazándonos-"Itachi"-suspire su nombre

Se separo un poco de mi, tomo mi mentón levantándolo levemente haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, esos ojos oscuros, estuve un tiempo perdido en ellos hasta que sentí algo húmedo en mis labios. Itachi me besaba.

Cerré los ojos y correspondí ese beso. En ese momento ya nada importaba, todo el mundo desapareció, solo éramos nosotros dos. Itachi y yo.

El viento soplo, trayendo el aroma de las flores con el, danzando con las hojas creando una melodía audible solo para nuestros corazones.

Nos separamos lentamente como temiendo que ese fuera nuestro ultimo beso.

"Te amo Sasori"-me dijo suavemente al oído

"Yo tambien te amo Itachi"

Ese fue el mejor dia de mi vida.

Despues de dos días Itachi pareció mejorar, ya no se veía deprimido.

Era de noche. Yo me encontraba durmiendo. El teléfono sonó.

Me levante con mucha pesadez. Que me levanten a esta hora me pone de mal humor, me senté en el borde de la cama y conteste el teléfono.

"Bueno"-dije somnoliento

"Sasori!"

"Itachi?

"Sasori por favor ven a mi casa"

"No es muy tarde Itachi?

"_Sasori si quieres volver a verme ven por favor"_-su voz sonó angustiosa. Me preocupe

"Itachi ¿qué tienes?"-dije preocupado

"_Nada Sasori... solo ven"_-colgó

Rápido me puse un saco, tome las llaves y salí corriendo a la casa de Itachi. Tenia un mal presentimiento.

Era media noche y las calles estaban vacías. El sonido de mis tenis al momento de chocar contra el pavimento hacia eco por toda la calle. El viento helado me daba en la cara. Hacia frió.

A lo lejos divise la casa de Itachi. Sentí un nudo en la garganta. Como pude abrí el cerco y de ahí me aproxime a la puerta. Estaba abierta, la empuje un poco, y ahí, en la sala estaba Itachi parado con un arma de fuego. Apuntándose en la cabeza.

"Perdón Sasori"-me dijo con la voz hecha un hilo

"Itachi no!"-grite

Demasiado tarde. El sonido del disparo sonó por toda la casa y de seguro la calle tambien.

El cuerpo de Itachi cayo. Evite que cayera al suelo.

"Itachi"- abundantes lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos

Sus ojos seguían abiertos, puse mi mano sobre ellos y cerré sus párpados. Sus ojos. Lo que mas extrañaría de el. Esos ojos en los que me perdí el dia que calme su dolor, el dia en el que nuestros labios se unieron por primera vez, nuestro primer y ultimo beso...

--

--

--

--

--

--

**Ojala les haya gustado, la pareja no es mi graaan trauma pero se me hizo que era la mas apropiada para el fic.**

**Reviews, tomates, bombas atómicas, virus, amenazas de muerte... todo se acepta.**

**Manden reviews y gracias** **por leer**

**Adiós!**


End file.
